Turn Me Upside Down
by sunkisedsurfer
Summary: AU. When two sisters move from California to Tree Hill, things heat up and suddenly, all hell has broken loose. Rated for language.
1. Introduction

**My best friend and I are writing this together. Just to let you all know, this is the introduction into Liz and Candi's life. The OTH characters are up next. Hope you enjoy!**

**.one.**

Candi and Liz Webster were new. They drove separate cars and had separate lives. Moving from California to North Carolina was a big change, but the girls were up to the challenge. They were enemies. The only reason they stuck together was because they were alone, but not for long. Candi was a junior, and Liz was a sophomore. Candi, being the oldest, was what her mother called 'a privilege and an honor.'

The girls were rich. Their mother was a jewelry shop owner and their most recent stepfather was the guy who invented Sharpie Retractable. They lived in the biggest house in Tree Hill, and were not afraid to mention it. They were to attend Tree Hill High as of September 1st, which was slowly approaching.

The girls shared a love of boys and makeup, but that was where the similarities ended. Candi looked older than 17, especially when she wore dark eye makeup. Her recently darkened brown hair was naturally straight and hung down past her shoulders reaching to the bottom of her chest. She usually wore designer jeans showing off her tight ass and the latest tops to tease the boys. Her lake view colored eyes sparkled in the sunshine. To top it all off her nose had stayed pierced since age twelve. Liz looked 16, and acted 16. She was obsessed with boys, eyeliner, and music. Her wardrobe consisted of everything ever mentioned in Teen Vogue. She had two walk-in closets, one stuffed with clothes, and one stuffed with her 451 pairs of shoes. Her brown hair was streaked with blonde from the sun and from the $300 dye process she went through every month. Her large hazel eyes were fanned with long lashes. The girls had driven around Tree Hill with interest, Candi in her blue Bentley, and Liz in her red Corvette. They searched for shops, restaurants, and boys refusing to do the looking around together.

The word sister was as far was their relationship was with each other went. Candi took a disliking to her sister the moment Liz took a liking to Candi's boyfriend of a year, Darren, and went from being a baby freshman to an experienced sophomore. Candi gave up the most important possession she had; her virginity. She now knew it was mistake to even touch her lips to his. The day after having sex with Candi, Darren had been caught perverting Liz. Candi broken down in tears the moment she saw Liz laying on the bed with Darren's hand in places not fit for a freshman girl.

Running out of the house, tears staining Candi's cheeks she jumped into her car and calmed her nerves at a tattoo parlor. She stepped in recognizing a guy from her Physics class at the register selling a younger woman a new tongue ring.

"Will you give me a tattoo?" She asked wiping the steaks of mascara under her eyes.

He nodded. "Come on back, what do you want?"

"Au coeur brisé, the color black, in cursive." The guy from her class pushed open a door holding it open for Candi.

"What's it mean?"

"Heartbroken. In French" He nodded, not questioning. "Sit down Candi."

From that day on the girls passed one another by without a word to each other unless it's to cover one another's secret meetings. Candi turned into a slut the day after she had marked herself with the tattoo. It showed on her left shoulder every chance she was allowed to grab. Anyone who saw it gawked at it for a moment until realizing the language, some questioned if they spoke French why she had it written down on her shoulder. She would simply say "My heart will never _not _be broken." She kept the tattoo available for the world to know her pain; it wasn't possible anyone had the empathy to understand it. Her tube tops and halters showed off a good portion of the well built body she was given. Her jeans cut low making boys snap their head around to watch her walk down the hall.

Liz wasn't has bad as Candi but pretty bad. Liz didn't believe in sex until she was in love. But that didn't stop her from doing other stuff to boys and vise versa. Both the girls were responsible and secretly got tested every month to make sure no STDs were caught. Liz had hated Candi for everything that happened in her life. Some how everything just had to be Candi's fault, it didn't matter, it was always her fault!

Especially the death of their father.

Candi would never be able to forget the pain of any man in her life. At age 8 her father over worked himself into a heart attack causing her mother to remarry three other times. The current husband, Andrew, was wealthy and ten years older then Candi, he was genius, an inventor since age seven. The way Andrew and Candi and Liz's mother met was through Candi. She'd snuck into a bar one night, looking for trouble and a way to make the pain of the day of Candi and Darren's first date anniversary relinquish from her mind. A good looking boy with raven black hair and deep brown eyes sat chugging back the beers as his heart was poured out to the bar tender about his girlfriend cheating on him with his best friend. Candi's ears perked up, maybe he was the one who would know the pain she'd felt in her life. She'd approached him with a smile.

"I'm Candi." She smiled seductively. "I'm Andrew." His smile was half hearted until he checked over her body one more time.

"Let me buy you a drink." He offered. "Cosmo." Candi simply said.

They'd talked for hours on end until Candi suggested heading back to her house for a little fun. Now Candi doesn't just sleep with anyone, in fact she has only sex with three different guys; she liked to play with new guys. And she definitely didn't do anything illegal, having sex with a guy that was 26 at the time was just wrong. She took him back to the house.

"Wait one minute." She whispered shutting her house door as she stepped in leaving him in the yard. He'd waited for her for twenty minutes; she'd sat doing her English homework for the next night tapping her pencil to her current favorite song. Finally at two in the morning Candi and Liz's mother, Daphne returned home from a bachorette party, drunk as hell wobbling up the walk way. Andrew, who was still sitting in the middle of the lawn picking at pieces of grass, called out, "Hello?"

Daphne fiddled with her keys. She snapped around. "Hey!" She smiled widely. "You're _hot_ what's your name?"

"Andrew."

"How old?"

"26."

She thought for a moment. "I'm 38, which is reasonable, come on now, come buy me a drink." She cumbersomely walked down the steps. "Its only two, I know a bar open till four." She yanked at his arm. "Come on now." Daphne dragged his arm to her car. "You can drive." He glanced back at the house. "Ok." He said looking back to Daphne.

Nights after that Daphne started to invite Andrew for dinner, when they were both sober, a new thing for Daphne. She'd been an alcoholic since the months after Candi and Liz's father had died. Candi knew but couldn't bring herself to tell anyone or get help, because if the word alcoholic was mentioned Daphne would leave, she knew it was true but that didn't matter. Andrew never noticed, being at the office and all for twelve-thirteen hours a day. That is why when Andrew came home to find out that Daphne was off with her friends partying spending _his_ money he turned to Candi at first. He'd moved in after two months of Daphne and his dating. It was awful when Andrew found out Candi's real age; he gawked and checked up Daphne constantly when she walked by accidentally in short cotton shorts and a see-through white tank top before going to bed. Andrew would question Candi's real age. Daphne would nod taking a gulp of a beer. "She is sixteen." Andrew would stare as Candi walked away trying to hold his temptation.

By the time of the wedding Daphne knew Andrew for four months. She barely knew a thing about him, all she knew was he was good looking with money to follow him. But Daphne's mom was nothing sad. She was intelligent when not drunk; she could still pass for twenty five. Her personality was just awesome, when not drunk. The couple didn't really know each other. Daphne didn't have time to really get to know him. She was off too much and sometimes working at a jewelry shop when she felt the need to. The rest of the time she sat around drinking with her friends a few years younger that married rich like her that held no responsibility toward anything. So when Andrew started hitting on Candi when it was just him and her, it was a secret not to be mentioned.

"So you're into older guys huh?" Andrew asked, leaning on her door one night before she was about to go out. As she slipped on a tight shirt, she smirked and replied, "Yeah, what of it?"

"Well I'm an older guy."

"Why do you think I went for you that one night?" She asked searching for the perfect perfume.

"Because I'm good looking." She rolled her eyes.

"Is there anything else Andrew?" Candi asked annoyed, her hands on her hips. He stepped closer a few inches away from her face.

"You know you're very attractive right?"

Candi shoved him away. "Get away Andrew!" She shouted.

He grabbed her by the waist. "Come on just give me a little tongue." He whined.

"Get off!" She screamed.

"You give every guy your with every night a little something." He pointed out.

"That's because they aren't my step dad!"

"You're mother isn't what I want, it's you."

"I will _never_ give you anything, you're sick!"

"Fine!" He shouted as Candi shoved her way out the door. "See if you ever get love from _any_ type of father. Because it isn't going to be me and your real dad is _dead_."

Candi held tight a locket in her hand with a picture of her father in a shape of a heart fasted in it. "I miss you." She whispered to the lock it.

That was the week before Andrew accepted the job in Tree Hill. He'd treated Candi and Liz different, you could tell. He'd smile to Liz wrapping an arm around Liz asking her how school was paying attention until the moment he could smirk to Candi proving he could be a real father and she wasn't going to get it from him. Liz had even joined the custom of calling Andrew Daddy 'A'. Candi wanted to smack her upside the head every time she spoke those words. Liz hadn't noticed and if she did she wouldn't care because Liz held as much hatred for Candi as Candi did for Liz. After the night Liz was branded as a slut Candi retaliated by telling everyone and marking her 'Liz the one to make boys jiz.' She hated the reputation but some how knew she deserved it.

"Candi!" Andrew called from the downstairs.

"What!" She screamed back.

"Come down stairs." She'd rolled her eyes obeying the command. She slumped down stairs a scowl marking her face.

"What Andrew?" He picked up a small brown box holding it in his arms.

"This is yours; it's your last box." She wrenched it of his arms.

"Thanks." She said fumbling with the top of the box. It was pictures of her dad. She slammed the top back on running up stairs.

"Oh, and Candi?" Andrew said. She turned around. "It's not Andrew its Daddy 'A'."

"Fuck you." She snarled.

"I'm going to work, if your mom comes home tell her I won't be home till late." He commanded.

"Good." She said under her breath.

The door almost slammed shut until it was shoved open by Liz. "Bye Daddy 'A'" She called as he opened the car door. She walked back in, attitude following behind her. "Hey Candyland." She mockingly laughed. Candyland was a snide nickname from Liz to Candi; it symbolized all the boys playing Candyland to trample to the end and get the prize.

"Hey Jiz." Candi replied. "Blow anyone lately?" Candi asked stepping up the stairs.

"Only as many as you have let you eat you out."

"So none. It's a record." Candi said reaching her room.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! As I said before, this was the introduction, the Tree Hill characters are in the next chapter, so don't be all "What the eff is my LNHBP?" Cause their coming up! **

**I will now direct you all to that 'go' button.**


	2. First Days are Always Interesting

**Ok, folks, this is Chapta' two! I promised the OTH peoples, and here they are! Oh, and by the way, this story takes place right after season 1!**

**.two.**

Lucas Scott, his best friend Haley James Scott, and her husband Nathan Scott (confusing, isn't it?) trampled into Tree Hill High's gym for the fall pep assembly. The three sat near the top of the bleachers, and were soon joined by Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. Brooke had a coat of anger painted over her pretty face, which cause Haley to worry.

"Hey, Brooke? Why do you look pissed?" Haley questioned.

"Because Principal Turner won't let the cheerleaders perform because the stupid uniforms aren't in yet. I suggested that we use last year's but _nooooo_! Ugh!" She bellowed and sat down in a huff next to Peyton. Lucas and Nathan eyed each other, but focused their attention back to the elderly gentleman wearing a "Raven's" polo shirt, who was walking to the wooden podium at the front of the gym. The guys new that their basketball coach, Coach Durham, or 'Whitey', was going to give information about this year's season.

Lucas sat at the end of the bleacher, Haley to his right, Nathan next to her, and Peyton and Brooke sat below them. Brooke was still upset at Lucas for all he had done to her over the past months, but she had learned to forgive Peyton. If she hadn't, truth be told, she wouldn't have any friends. Lucas thought it was a bit unfair that she could forgive Peyton and not himself, but he knew that Brooke would come around sometime or another.

After everyone was seated in the bleachers, the Principal and Whitey made announcements concerning the fall sports season, new extracurricular activities, and so on. Towards the end of the assembly, during the band's rendition of their school's fight song, the glass doors to the gym squeaked opened and slammed. The sound of heels on the wooden floor could be heard echoing all around. Lucas was the first to glance down and see two girls, both brunettes, walking to the podium to talk to the principal. One seemed to be older, his age, perhaps. The other looked to be a few years younger. They spoke to the principal for a few moments and headed to the bleachers. Brooke glanced down and saw them, and motioned for the girls to sit by their area.

The two girls shuffled up the stairs and sat next to Brooke. The older one whispered her name as Candi Webster. She slipped off her Coach bag and gave Brooke a smile. The other was turned around talking to Haley and Nathan. Lucas overheard her name as Liz Webster. The girls were obviously sisters. Liz shrugged off her L.A.M.B bag and started talking and giggling with Haley. Nathan and Lucas exchanged a glance once more. The two sisters looked alike, but even from their choices of bags, they could tell that they were very, very different.

The assembly concluded and the girls whipped out their schedules. Lucas' suspicions were right. Candi was a junior, like he and his friends, and Liz was a sophomore. Haley and Liz had their next class in the same building, so the two girls walked together. Brooke, Peyton and Candi were headed to the girl's locker rooms for gym, and Nathan and Lucas both had their English class.

As the group separated, Lucas looked back at Candi. She looked at him at the same time, and she gave him a smile that he'd only seen one other person give him. A smile so sexy that it could only belong to one person.

Brooke Davis.

But that smile didn't belong to her. The smile belonged to her biggest competition yet.

Candi fumbled with her PE locker. "Stupid thing!" She mumbled to herself spinning the lock again.

Peyton laughed a little. "Need some help?" She offered.

Candi nodded. "Thanks, the code is 21, 20, 21." In moments Peyton had it opened.

"Thanks." Candi gratified.

"No prob."

"Ugh!" Brooke came in moaning.

"There is blood all over the bathroom."

"Is it someone's first time to use a tampon?" Candi asked taking off her shirt switching into a saggy blue one.

Brooke laughed. "Probably."

Brooke smiled weakly then asked "So what made you move here?"

"Stupid father." Candi immediately answered.

"I hate parents." Brooke groaned.

"Yeah he isn't even my real dad, he is the third step, and check this; he is ten years older then us, and he's tried hitting on me." Peyton and Brooke shot each other disgusted looks then looked to Candi to confirm their disgust.

"I know."

"What does your mom think?" Peyton asked shoving her flip-flops in her locker.

"That he is rich and deserves what he wants; besides she doesn't know."

"I'm sorry." Brooke and Peyton apologized in unison. Candi shrugged off the own sadness in her eyes.

"Let's go get physical!" She perkily said. They smiled with sarcasm.

"Gym, life's favorite thing to torture people with." Brooke said slumping toward the door.

"You and your sister seem close." Haley said strolling down the hall to their next class.

Liz shook her head. "Never. We were forced by Mommy dearest to come together in the same car today, lets hope Candi has a ride home with someone."

Hailey smiled uncomfortably. "Well I'm sorry, I'm not close with a lot of my siblings, but a lot of them I am."

"How many do you have?"

"Let's just say a lot."

Liz smiled. "It must be nice to have a family to love."

Haley smiled. "You can be apart of my family any time, right now it's just Nathan and me." Haley said uncovering a picture of her and Nathan on their wedding day.

Liz gave a confused looked to Haley. "I thought you and Nathan were dating."

Hailey laughed. "We just got married."

"Congrats." Haley smiled stopping at Liz's classroom door. "This is AP economics. You must be pretty smart to be taking this."

Liz shrugged. "How else am I going to get to college…besides sleeping with the dean…?" Liz laughed to herself. Hailey laughed to play along.

"Yeah." Liz pushed open the door smiling back at Haley. "Thanks."

Lucas fiddled with a pencil as Nathan; sitting adjacent to Lucas, pretended to take notes while their teacher babbled on about History.

"So what do you think of those new girls?" Lucas questioned quietly to Nathan.

"Are you talking about Candi and Liz?"

Tim asked jerking his head from his seat in front of Lucas. "They are hot! The Candi girl…I think I jiz-"

"Tim shut up!" Nathan sharply said. Tim turned around before Nathan answered.

"They're pretty good looking but I'm married, and sophomore isn't my style."

"I am talking about Candi, she's a junior." Nathan raised an eyebrow. "I thought she was a senior."

Lucas shook his head. "She is a junior I checked her schedule." Nathan nodded.

"Like I said they are both good looking but I am married. Why? You into Candi."

He shook his head leaning back into his chair. "She is hot but she just reminds me of someone…I just can't put my finger on it." Nathan nodded.

"You'll figure it out, like you always do." Lucas nodded. "In time."

Jogging into the locker room Candi collapsed onto the lockers. "That teacher is fucking bitchy!" Peyton nodded swigging a gulp of water. Brooke fanned herself with her shirt.

"Damn, that was worse then cheerleading practice." Peyton groaned.

Brooke snapped to her. "Shut up. I make my squad work hard." Brooke growled.

"So hard that Teresa quit!" She shot back.

Brooke folded her arms. "She wasn't that good anyhow, but it sucks because now we have to hold cheerleading tryouts for the third time this year." Peyton rolled her eyes to Candi.

"Brooke is power driven."

Candi laughed a little. "If you need someone else on your squad I use to cheer at my old school." Candi suggested.

Brooke smiled. "Really?"

Candi nodded, "It was my freshman year but I am sure if you teach me some new stuff I'll be ready in no time. I'm a quick learner."

Brooke smiled widely to Peyton. "This could work. You _need _to come with me after school."

"I guess I could arrange that."

Brooke threw her arms around Candi. "You just saved me from embarrassing a lot of girls by telling them how much they suck at cheerleading."

"Uh sure…" Brooke let her loose. "What do you have next period?" Candi searched for her schedule in her bag. She pulled it out scanning,

"Oh, Lunch." The girls smiled. "We have that too."

Getting adjusted at a lunch table Candi set down her bag fixing her skirt. Brooke and Peyton sat next to her chatting about Nathan and Haley's marriage. Liz passed by Candi with a roll of the eyes her arms linked with Haley's.

"So who is Nathan?" Candi asked picking at her orange peel.

Brooke smiled. "The hottie that just got married to her." Brooke pointed to the girl who sat next to her sister.

"Was he the blonde she was sitting next to?" Peyton shook her head.

"That is Lucas."

"Did someone say my name?" The girls jerked around to a tall blonde with a buzz cut, beautiful blue eyes and a body every guy wanted to have.

"Hey Lucas this is Candi." Peyton said.

"Lucas." He simply said holding out his hand. She accepted gently grabbing it. "Candi, as you know."

"Candi!" Liz called walking over to the table Candi was sitting at. Liz reached the table and then turned to Lucas. "Hey, I'm Liz. I'm single too." She said batting her eyes.

"Stop being a whore Liz." Candi said harshly. Liz shot a glare at her.


End file.
